White Christmas
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: House and Wilson on Christmas Eve. Wilson takes a fall and House takes care of him. HouseWilson slash.


**White Christmas**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: House/Wilson

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: House and Wilson on Christmas Eve. Wilson takes a fall and House takes care of him.

A/N: Written for Celtic Faerie on LJ.

It was five o'clock on December 24th and Gregory House was in a foul mood, it was bad enough that he had had to deal with multiple clinic patients who came in because they had a cold, and were demanding he prescribe them antibiotics. But the local weather station was also calling for eight inches of snow overnight. Not that he minded that much, he didn't need to go into work Christmas Day, but it had already been snowing for several hours and the roads and sidewalks were bound to snow and ice covered.

"Ready to go?" a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

House looked up into the face of his lover, James Wilson. "Yeah sure," he replied, reaching for his bag that lay in a nearby chair.

"Want to get something to eat?" Wilson asked, "I'm starved, haven't ate anything since breakfast."

"I told you that you should've eaten lunch! Anyway, are you sure you want to be driving all over the city in this kind of weather?" House asked as he joined Wilson in the hallway.

Wilson shrugged, "it doesn't matter. I have to drive anyway, unless you want to spend the night in the hospital."

Greg pushed the button to call the elevator, "Chinese sounds good."

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed and they were alone, Wilson moved over to House, and pressed his lips to the older man's in a gentle, but heated kiss.

"Mmm...Chinese it is," James said as they broke apart, just in time, the doors on the elevator opened.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Wilson, Dr. House," Cuddy came around the corner. She stopped a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Lisa," James replied. House just stood there, and received a repulsive look from Wilson.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered. She nodded and went on with her business.

"What's up with you!" Wilson asked, as soon as they were in the parking lot and no one was around.

Greg shrugged, "idiotic clinic patients." The younger man nodded and reached out to grab his lover's hand.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, let's just get some food and beer, and go home." Wilson let go of House's hand as they walked up to his car.

The drive from the hospital to the Chinese food restaurant was slow because of the icy condition of the roads, but James, being a careful driver managed to get them there safely.

"Okay," Wilson said as he shut off the engine. "What do you want? I'll go in and get it and you can wait right here for me."

"Dry garlic pork, and some beef fried rice," House replied, shifting his body so that he leaned against the closed car door.

"I'll be right back," James said, as he flung the door open, letting the cold biting air and a swirl of rather large snow flakes.

Greg watched as Wilson made his way through the quickly piling snow and entered the warm, brightly lit restaurant. He sighed, reached over, and turned on the radio, only to have "Deck the Halls" come blaring out. House quickly searched through the local radio stations, looking for a weather report.

Much to his dismay, he found nothing and flicked it off.

Sighing again, he slid back down into his seat and his mind wonder to the only present that he had purchased this year, a brand new green silk tie. House knew that Wilson had a tie fetish, even if he denied it. He had seen the tie one day while shopping for new pair of running shoes, and felt immediately that it was the perfect present for his lover.

He planned on giving it to James at midnight tonight.

His attention was caught by the sight of Wilson coming out of the restaurant with food in hand. "Here take this will you?" Wilson asked once he had gotten the car door open. Greg reached over, across the seat, and grabbed the two rather heavy take-out bags.

"Gees Wilson, what did you buy!"

James shrugged, as he shut the car and settled into his seat, "the only thing I ordered other than your stuff was a chicken lo mien." He started the car, and found himself grateful for House's company on Christmas.

After stopping for a six pack of beer, Wilson headed to House's apartment. "How much snow are we supposed to get?" James asked as he parked.

"About 8 inches or so," House replied.

"Be careful getting out," Wilson advised. "It's quite icy out there."

"Yeah, I know."

Greg was lucky, he got out and stepped onto the lawn, where it was snow covered, but not icy. James however had to walk on the slippery concrete driveway, not seconds after he had set foot out of the car, House a strangled curse and looked over to find his lover sprawled on his back on the cold, hard, wet cement. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I…slipped," Wilson was panting, clearly he was winded and in pain.

"Well, come on, get up," House said impatiently. "It's cold out here."

"I…can't," He had managed to push himself into a sitting position, but had twisted his ankle when he fell. "I twisted my right ankle, hurts like a bitch."

"You're going to have to. I can't very well pick you up." Greg stood there for a second before deciding that he had to do _something_. "Wait here, I'm going to put this food in the house, before it gets too cold, and then I'll be right back."

Wilson sat there, his leg throbbing in pain, he didn't think it was broken, but it was most certainly sprained.

House returned several seconds later. "Grab my hand," Greg ordered, offering James a gloved hand. He took it and with House's help, managed to stand. "Now, the next question is, can you walk?"

"I don't know," Wilson replied, he stood on his left leg, his arm around House's waist for support.

"Come on, you're soaking wet," House said, pulling Wilson and forcing him to try the sprained ankle. "You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer." Luckily House had the cane to hold himself up, Wilson was heavy and had they both been in the same condition, neither would've made it.

Greg pushed the door to his apartment open and the two squeezed through the doorway. "Here, sit down." House pushed his lover down onto the couch in the living room.

James groaned as he slowly sat down, House was right: he was soaked and was starting to shiver from the cold. Immediately House came over sat down on the other side of the couch and reached for Wilson's injured foot. "I don't think it's broken," James said, through clenched teeth as Greg carefully removed his shoe and sock. "I didn't hear anything snap."

"Yeah well, you know as well I that that doesn't mean anything," House replied, as he gently prodded the foot. "It's sprained, badly, but other than that I don't think it's broken." He smiled softly as he met Wilson's eyes. "You're shivering." He looked away momentarily and decided that dinner could wait, James needed him. "I'll run you a hot bath, so you can soak that sprained ankle and warm up, and then we can have dinner. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah sure, I guess I can wait to eat."

"Good," House got up and went into the bathroom. Wilson heard the sound of running water and few minutes later Greg returned. "Everything's ready, do you need my help?"

If it was anyone else, House wouldn't have done this; Wilson was and would always be the one exception in his life.

"Yeah, it still hurts as much as it did when I first fell," he replied. House helped him stand and walk into the bathroom.

"You good to go then?" House asked once he had seated the younger man down on the toilet so that he could undress.

"Yes, I think so." Greg nodded and turned to leave.

"House…Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

About a half an hour later, James limped heavily out of the bathroom. His ankle still hurt, although not as much as it did before he had gotten in the bath. "Hey," he said, as he sat down on the couch beside Greg.

"How's your ankle?" House was flipping through the cable channels, trying to find something interesting.

"A little better, still hurts like hell though."

House reached into his pocket and grabbed his bottle of Vicodin. He popped the lid off and dumped two pills into his palm; one he tossed into his own mouth, the other he offered to Wilson.

James stared at the little white pill in his lover's hand. "It isn't going to hurt you to take one," House said, noticing that he was looking at it. Wilson slowly reached out and took it, Greg handed him an open beer from the coffee table.

"Oh no," Wilson said, setting the beer down on the table. "If you want me to take this, you're going to have to get me a glass of water."

House gave him a dirty look, but got up to get the water and food anyway.

It was around midnight and they lay sprawled on the couch water some late night comedy that just happened to be on Christmas Eve.

The sound of the clock striking twelve was what brought House out of his reverie. He glanced over at the clock and then at his half asleep lover. Smirking he got up off the couch and disappeared into the bedroom.

Wilson noticed right away and almost got up to follow him when he remembered the condition his ankle was in.

Greg returned several seconds later with a small wrapped box in his hands and a smug look on his face. "Here I got this for you awhile ago and I thought that I'd give to you for Christmas."

A noticeable blush appeared on James' face, "oh no!" he said, suddenly sitting up straight. "I forgot your present in my office!"

"That's fine," House replied, handing him the box. "You can get it when we go back to work, or you can have someone bring it."

Wilson just smiled at him as he tore the wrapping paper off the box. He opened it and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Oh Greg, it's beautiful! Thank you so much."

James grabbed Greg and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"You know, I don't think I really care about you're other present for me at the moment," House said when they broke apart. "The only thing I could wish for Christmas is what I already have." He smiled and kissed Wilson one final time before they both went to sleep for the night.


End file.
